Você Me Irrita
by Esme Leighton
Summary: Edward Cullen era um garoto muito bonito, rico, misterioso, e cheio de mudanças de humor... E Isabella Swan o odiava. Universo Alternativo que se encaixa no primeiro filme/livro. Edward e Bella.


Disclaimer: a saga de Twilight (Crepúsculo) foi escrita por Stephenie Meyer. Nada me pertence.

Resumo: Edward Cullen era um garoto muito bonito, rico, misterioso, e cheio de mudanças de humor... E Isabella Swan o odiava.

Avisos: Universo Alternativo que se encaixa dentro do primeiro livro/filme. É basicamente o que aconteceria se Edward pudesse ler a mente de Bella, e o cheiro dela fosse tão tentador quanto o de qualquer outro humano. Ah, e claro, se a Bella tivesse uma personalidade completamente diferente (se ela fosse uma pessoa insana).

* * *

**Você Me Irrita**, por Esme Leighton

**Capítulo Um: **Ruivos, Amebas e Poderes Psíquicos

* * *

O dia estava lindo – ou tão lindo quanto um dia em Forks podia ser. Ok, então o dia estava nublado e úmido, como todo maldito dia, mas, ainda assim, as coisas estavam bem. _Estavam_. Porque no momento em que Edward Cullen dá o ar de sua _graça_, as coisas tornam-se no mínimo desagradáveis.

Eu olhei para aquela cabeça irritante, com aqueles cabelos ruivos irritantes. "Mas os cabelos dele são _bronze_!", Lauren tinha dito, me corrigindo uma vez. Bronze, há! Elas só querem dar um nome elaborado para vermelho. Ele é ruivo, como muitas outras pessoas são ruivas; ele não tem _nada_ de especial. É o que eu tenho dito por séculos (e daí que eu só estou nesta escola há uns três meses? Como eu disse, _séculos_), mas ninguém, além dos garotos, concorda comigo.

Bom, continuando, eu estava olhando para aquela cabeça dele. Como ninguém percebia que ele tinha uma cabeça anormalmente grande? E aquele topete, eu digo, é uma coisa estranha. Horrível. Ele acha que é a reencarnação do James Dean, mas _não é_. Aquele garoto se acha a última bolacha do último pacote de bolachas do universo, mas ele simplesmente não é.

Morra Edward Cullen! Ninguém precisa da sua presença nefasta e _ruiva_ aqui! Morra, morra, morra, morra! Eu tenho certeza que estou usando meu olhar mortal, que é capaz até de fazer um cubo de gelo entrar em autocombustão, mas nele não está funcionando: ele simplesmente não morre. Argh.

- Bella, _qual é o seu problema_?

Jessica estava olhando para mim como se eu fosse a ameba mais estranha que ela já havia visto. Bom, ela provavelmente pensava aquilo mesmo de mim, mas me suportava porque Mike tinha resolvido ser meu amigo. E para manter os olhos no nosso _relacionamento_, ela não desgrudava de mim, se intitulando minha _amiga_. Francamente, eu tenho tanta atração pelo Mike quanto por um queijo tofu: não parece nada apetitoso, e provavelmente não é. Assim como eu nunca havia comido um queijo tofu, eu também nunca tinha beijado Mike Newton (ou feito qualquer outra coisa).

- Eu estou tentando livrar o mundo de pessoas inúteis. – Respondi.

Jessica fez uma careta, e ela provavelmente estava pensando que eu era definitivamente _muito_ estranha, mas Angela riu, e eu sorri para ela. Angela era legal.

- Bella, não me diga que você está falando do Cullen? – Angela perguntou entre risos.

- Qual deles? – Ah, sim, porque não bastava apenas Edward Cullen. Ele ainda tinha irmãos. _Muitos_. E quando todos andavam juntos (o que acontecia sempre, já que eles não se desgrudavam e raramente socializavam com outras pessoas), eu tinha a impressão de que estava olhando para algum ensaio fotográfico da Vogue.

Como se tudo isso já não pudesse ser considerado sobrenatural, os irmãos adotivos ainda tinham uma estranha tendência de formarem casais entre si.

- Edward, é claro, ou você está de birra com algum dos outros?

Eu fiz bico, mas neguei. Eu tinha medo de Emmett, por ele ser tão... _Grande_. E ainda mais medo de Jasper, porque ele tinha um olhar levemente psicopata. Alice parecia ser alguém bem legal, e muitas vezes ela me olhava e sorria, mas parecia se controlar para não vir falar comigo, como se esperasse por algo. Então eu a achava simpática, mas suas atitudes eram bizarras. E Rosalie... Eu evitava olhar para ela. Uma vez fiquei encarando-a, depois olhei no espelho, e me senti a pessoa mais feia do mundo.

Resumindo: eu não tinha problemas com os outros Cullen ou Hale. Era só _Edward_. Aliás, que nome cafona. Faz com que eu pense em um personagem dos livros de história, ou no bisavô de alguém.

- Eu sei que ele não é a pessoa mais social do mundo, mas como você consegue odiar alguém como ele? – Angela continuou falando.

- Alguém como ele? – Perguntei, confusa.

Jessica suspirou. – Alguém tão lindo como ele. – Pelo visto ela estava ouvindo nossa conversa. Então, Jessica gosta de Mike, mas basicamente apenas porque Edward Cullen nunca havia chegado a olhar por mais do que três segundos para ela.

Eu olhei bem para Cullen, que estava do outro lado do estacionamento (aliás, por que ainda estamos todos no estacionamento? A aula já havia acabado faz tempo), e só consegui ver um garoto insuportável. E ruivo.

Tudo bem, se eu fosse realmente sincera comigo mesma, eu diria que, quando cheguei à Forks High School, eu tinha olhado para ele e pensado que Deus havia permitido que os mortais conhecessem um pedaço do paraíso. Então eu provavelmente fiquei alguns segundos (ou talvez minutos) olhando para ele que nem um gatinho para um novelo de lã, e mal percebi quando ele se virou e deu um sorriso do tipo "eu sei o que você está pensando, eu sei que sou irresistível". Eu fiquei com vergonha, raiva, e, principalmente, um medo absurdo e infundado de que ele realmente estivesse lendo minha mente.

Depois, nós acabamos dividindo uma mesa na aula da Biologia. Ele parecia achar graça no meu desconforto em estar perto dele. Eu fiquei pensando meia hora em como começar uma conversa para melhorar o clima de tensão entre a gente e, quando finalmente fui abrir a boca...

- Você—

- Eu estudo aqui há mais de um ano.

- E—

- Não tenho problemas com Biologia. Eu posso fazer o trabalho todo sozinho.

- Então—

- É melhor ficarmos quietos e prestarmos atenção na aula antes que o professor chame nossa atenção.

Eu parei de falar, me virei bruscamente para frente, e comecei a ranger os dentes sem perceber. Depois daquela conversa, eu tinha tirado duas conclusões: primeiro, Edward Cullen é o ser humano de dezessete anos mais irritante da face da Terra. Segundo, Edward Cullen nem é um ser humano, ele é uma versão mais jovem e sem cadeira de rodas do Professor Xavier. Quando ninguém está vendo, ele deve vestir um maiô colorido e sair combatendo o mal pelo mundo com seus poderes psíquicos. Os irmãos dele provavelmente são o resto dos X-Men.

Eu só parei de pensar nas minhas teorias quando Edward começou a rir do meu lado. Eu olhei para ele, fuzilando-o com o olhar, mas ele apenas cobriu a boca e olhou para o outro lado, fingindo que não estava fazendo nada. Argh, como eu o odiava. Ele nem era tão bonito mesmo, olhando assim de perto. Acho que o nariz dele deve ser um milésimo de milímetro torto. Sim, sim, tenho certeza de que ele é 0,00001 grau virado para a direita. E aquele cabelo _ruivo_. Parece que ele não lava há dias. Não é estiloso, é _nojento_. E os olhos dele são... São... Pretos. É. Que cor mais banal e sem graça. E a pele dele é tão _branca_, ele parece um bicho de goiaba. E ele é muito magro. Aposto que tem pêlos no peito. Além de que, as roupas dele devem custar mais caro que meu carro. Um garoto assim só pode ser gay.

Sorri satisfeita com a minha análise e, quando olhei para Edward, ele não parecia mais tão feliz e arrogante. Há! Toma essa, Cullen! Quem mandou ler os pensamentos das pessoas!

Depois daquela fatídica aula de Biologia, ele se manteve afastado pelo que eu era muito grata. Mas acabamos nos reencontrando na outra semana. Eu mantive meu foco em Biologia, Biologia, Biologia, assim quem sabe ele não teria interesse em ler meus pensamentos.

No final da aula, eu acabei olhando para ele, e então para os olhos dele, e fiquei chocada.

- Olha Cullen, só porque eu achava seus olhos pretos sem graça, não precisava colocar lentes de contato. – Eu sussurrei para ele. – E por que essa cor? Dourado, sério? Não parece nada natural. Tente azul da próxima vez, ok?

Ele fez uma careta para mim, visivelmente irritado, e aposto que ele ia negar, dizendo que os olhos dele eram mesmo daquela cor. Qual seria a justificativa dele? Que eles mudavam de acordo com o sol? Ah, conta outra. Ele pareceu pensar nisso, e desistiu de dizer qualquer coisa. Balançou a cabeça, como se eu fosse um caso perdido, e saiu da sala.

Desde então nós mantemos nossa convivência assim. Irritamos um ao outro quase que diariamente, mas principalmente quando dividimos as aulas de Biologia. Eu geralmente fico pensando coisas que irão incomodá-lo, e ele, em troca, diz coisas que eu tinha pensado, antes que eu mesma pudesse fazê-lo.

E, é claro, eu disse para outras pessoas que ele podia ler pensamentos, que ele deveria ser um X-men ou alguma coisa do tipo. Jessica me olhou com aquela cara de "você é uma ameba _muito_ estranha _mesmo_", Lauren não ouviu porque estava olhando para as unhas, Angela deu risada (ela devia achar que eu estava brincando), Mike me aconselhou um psiquiatra (no final ele acabou dizendo que era médico e se eu não queria fazer uma visita ao seu consultório – _eca_) e Eric disse que achava a mesma coisa, e que deveríamos todos passar a usar cones de papel alumínio na cabeça. _Óbvio_ que depois que Eric disse isso ninguém nunca mais me levaria a sério sobre aquele assunto. Então eu resolvi guardar aquele segredo para mim mesma.

* * *

N/A: Apenas postando coisas que eu escrevi há bastante tempo e que eu gosto; eu resolvi compartilhar mesmo que eu _(muito provavelmente)_ não vá continuar essa fic nem as antigas.


End file.
